The project represents a collaboration between the Office of the Director (OD), Office of Physical Sciences-Oncology (OPSO), and the Office of Biorepositories and Biospecimens Research (OBBR) to assess variable parameters in the distribution, processing, and analysis of biospecimens parameters associated with high content physical characterization platforms. Such platforms assess physical-based parameters with increased resolution spatially and temporally, in detecting variations that may be caused by distribution, processing, and analysis protocols, rather than biological differences.